<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei solo un moccioso by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987857">Sei solo un moccioso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi guardava furioso il ragazzo che aveva appena sbattuto contro la fiancata liscia della macchina, mentre lo proteggeva con il proprio corpo da una raffica di proiettili sparati proprio nella loro direzione. Aveva distolto lo sguardo dal giovane Jaeger per un dannatissimo secondo, per avere sotto controllo ogni singolo movimento proveniente dall'ambiente circostante, e quel moccioso di Eren ne aveva approfittato per attaccar briga col figlio della famiglia Kirschstein che aveva intercettato una volta uscito dalla discoteca più popolare della zona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sei solo un moccioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it</em></strong><br/><strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Bodyguard AU</em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span>
        <span>
          <span>Day 5</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span><br/>
<span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Bodyguard AU</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>Attack on Titan </em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Verde</em></span><br/>
</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
<span>Levi guardava furioso il ragazzo che aveva appena sbattuto contro la fiancata liscia della macchina, mentre lo proteggeva con il proprio corpo da una raffica di proiettili sparati proprio nella loro direzione. Aveva distolto lo sguardo dal giovane Jaeger per un dannatissimo secondo, per avere sotto controllo ogni singolo movimento proveniente dall'ambiente circostante, e quel moccioso di Eren ne aveva approfittato per attaccar briga col figlio della famiglia Kirschstein che aveva intercettato una volta uscito dalla discoteca più popolare della zona. Più precisamente, gli aveva mollato un pugno dritto in faccia spaccandogli il labbro, cosa che fece inevitabilmente scattare sull'attenti le guardie del corpo del giovane rampollo. Nel giro di pochi minuti si era creato il putiferio e Levi si era visto costretto - in quanto bodyguard personale di Eren - a intervenire prontamente. Aveva afferrato quella testa calda di uno </span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaeger</span>
  <span><br/>
<span> e lo aveva trascinato dietro la loro macchina giusto in tempo: Jean si tamponava il labbro sanguinante mentre urlava ai suoi omoni di farli fuori e questi avevano aperto il fuoco, incuranti del panico scatenato nei passanti.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Levi digrignò i denti e tenne il corpo di Eren ben piantato contro l'asfalto e parte della macchina, mentre con l'altra mano prendeva la pistola per rispondere a quella raffica di proiettili. Era risaputo che tra le famiglie </span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaeger</span>
  <span><br/>
<span> e Kirschstein non scorresse buon sangue, ma i due giovani ragazzi rendevano le cose decisamente ancora più difficili. Ogni scusa era buona per creare scompiglio, per andarsi addosso come due tori in carica, incuranti della situazione circostante e dei grattacapi che avrebbero dato alle loro guardie del corpo una volta sbollita tutta quella foga. Al signor </span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaeger</span>
  <span><br/>
<span> non piaceva affatto l'atteggiamento del figlio, proprio per questo gli aveva trovato un bodyguard capace di tenerlo a bada e fuori dai guai. E Levi era sicuramente il più indicato, anche se era più basso ed esile del suo protetto. Aveva una destrezza unica, con le armi, e una forza non indifferente per un corpo come il suo. Eppure, Eren riusciva sempre a mettersi in situazioni scomode che implicavano tassativamente l'intervento della sua guardia del corpo. Proprio come in quel momento.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Levi, mollami!» Aveva urlato Eren mentre cercava di sfuggire dalla presa ferrea dell'uomo che aveva addosso. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Sali in macchina. <em>Adesso</em>.» Si era limitato a rispondere Levi mentre faceva scattare la sicura del veicolo. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Non sono un bambino! Fammi andare lì a concludere quello che ho iniziato.» </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Levi sparò altri due colpi, poi spostò lo sguardo sul viso contorto dalla rabbia del più giovane. Le sue iridi grigie e fredde come metallo non ammettevano repliche, ma, per rendere meglio il concetto, afferrò Eren per il colletto della camicia che indossava e lo sbattè con una certa violenza contro la fiancata della macchina. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Stammi bene a sentire, <em>moccioso</em>. Ci troviamo in questa situazione del cazzo solo perché tu e quell'altro coglione di Kirschstein siete sempre pronti a dimostrare - non si sa nemmeno bene cosa e a chi - chi tra voi due riesce a pisciare più lontano. Quindi, <em>sali in macchina e non fiatare</em>.» Disse ringhiando a pochi centimetri dal viso del più giovane.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eren ammutolì e smise di protestare. Quell'uomo aveva sempre un certo effetto su di lui, con quell'aria autoritaria e lo sguardo più tagliente di una lama. Abbassò la testa in segno di assenso e, in un certo modo, di resa e aspettò che Levi mollasse la presa dal colletto della sua comincia per entrare in macchina dallo sportello posteriore.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Sei un codardo, Jaeger!» Urlò Jean sentendo il tonfo della portiera. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Levi sparò altri due colpi per distrarre gli uomini di Kirschstein, poi si lanciò in direzione dello sportello del guidatore, con i sensi in allerta e la pistola stretta in mano. Salì anche lui in macchina, fece partire il motore con un rombo e partì sgommando a tutta velocità. Si allontanarono il più possibile e solo quando furono certi di non essere seguiti, Levi lanciò la pistola sul sedile del passeggero, si passò una mano tra i capelli neri come la notte e sospirò. Puntò le iridi nello specchietto retrovisore e incrociò lo sguardo insolente di quel moccioso che tanto lo faceva penare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Che non si ripeta più una cosa del genere, moccioso. Sono il tuo bodyguard, non la tua balia.»</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eren sorrise sfacciato e annuì. Levi sapeva che quella tregua sarebbe durata poco. Esattamente solo fino all'indomani.  </span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>727</em></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>